


Departure and Return

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-02
Updated: 2005-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the <a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a> "white" challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Departure and Return

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/) "white" challenge.

**Departure**

A storm was brewing the day he left, dark thunderclouds piling up on the horizon muting the day's light. All the summer had been thus, dark and gloomy, as if the weather would imitate the mood of the besieged city.

He did not look back, fearing that his resolve to leave his people, his brother, would falter. But before cresting the hill that would take him out of sight of Gondor, Boromir turned. Then it was that the clouds broke and the sun illuminated the White City, giving him one last radiant vision to carry with him until his return.  


  
  
**Return**

As he rode across the Pelennor Fields the White City rose up before him, its towers gleaming brilliantly in the sunlight, its banners snapping briskly in the breeze. Though Ithilien was now his home, Minas Tirith held a special place in Faramir's heart. He'd spent his boyhood in its stone streets, learning the ways of the world from his beloved brother.

He wished that Boromir had lived to see this day, lived to see Gondor at peace, its people content, its lands bountiful. In his mind's eye he saw Boromir triumphant, beckoning him home from atop the city's gleaming walls.


End file.
